Teen Titans:RENT
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Robin and Beastboy are struggling with problems and Starfire loves Robin and Slade is evicting everyone while Terra Protest's against it and Aqualad is in Drag


Disclaimer: I don't Own Teen Titans or RENT

The songs WILL be altered to fit the Teen Titans characters so if you happen to be a RENT fan and notice the songs are different that's why (Though I'll try not to change it to much)

_Songs will be typed like this _

Roger-Robin

Mark-Beastboy

Mimi-Starfire

Joanne-Raven

Maureen-Terra

Collin's-Cyborg

Angel-Aqualad (Who will just be called Angel as that is his Dragqueen name)

Benny-Slade

Hey Everyone My names Beastboy and I live in a really shitty building with my best friend Robin. Robin is an Ex Junkie who has AIDS and ever since he got AIDS and his Girlfriend Blackfire died he never leaves the loft. Then there's Cyborg he likes to build and race cars and teaches teenagers how to do the same and He recently discovered he's gay. Then there's Slade he's an ass he used to be our friend until he married some rich whore and is now our landlord and the cause of most of our problems.

Enough about them though lets talk about me. I enjoy playing video games and filming things with my camera. I film alone these days I used to film my Girlfriend Terra but sadly she became my ex when she cheated on me with a Witch named Raven and now Terra is a Lesbian and now to make matters worse Slade is attempting to evict us.

_"How do you Document real life when real life's getting more like fiction each day? Headlines Breadlines blow my mind and now this deadline eviction or pay RENT!" _Beastboy sang as he rode his bike to the apartment and showed Robin the eviction Notice that was on the door

"What?" Robin asked "This can't be happening! How could Slade do this! after everything I've done for him!"

_"How do you write a song? When the cords sound wrong but they never sounded right anyway! when the notes go sour where do you find the faith to be a hero?" _ Robin sang

(**The Phone Rings)**

"Hello?" Beastboy answered

"Hey!" Cyborg answered "Guess who's back in town! It's me Cyborg! throw down the key!"

"Alright dude see ya soon!" Beastboy said as he threw it to his friend

_"Were Hungry and Frozen!" _Beastboy sang

_"Some life that we've choosen!" _Robin Sang

_"How we gonna pay?" _

_"How we gonna pay?" _

_"How we gonna pay? LAST YEARS RENT!" _They both sang

"Awww Beastboy I don't know what were gonna do!" Robin told him

"I know" Beastboy replied "What the hell is wrong with Slade he knows we have no where else to go!"

"I'm Cold Beastboy" Robin told him "He must have shut the heat off"

"That's alright" Beastboy told his friend "We'll make a fire!"

Meanwhile in the alley right by Robin and Beastboy's apartment

"Hey Buddie" Some dude asked "Got a Light?"

"Yeah Sure" Cyborg said as he pulled out a lighter as some guys jumped him and beat him up and took everything he owned

_"How do you stay on your feet when of every street it's trick-or-treat? and tonight it's TRICK welcome back to town oh I should lie down" _Cyborg sang

"Where is he?" Beastboy asked himself from the fire escape

"Getting dizzy!" Cyborg yelled

Back with Robin and Beastboy

_"The music starts with Passion and fire dudes!" _Beastboy sang

_"The Words start to speak for themselves!" _Robin Sang as they threw the fire down the fire escape just as Slade drove up in his Range Rover

_"DRAW A LINE IN THE SAND AND THEN MAKE YOUR STAND!" _Slade sang

_"Use your Camera to Film this!" _Robin sang at Beastboy

_"Use your Moves to take him out!" _Beastboy sang back at him

_"WERE NOT GONNA PAY LAST YEARS RENT THIS YEARS RENT OR NEXT YEARS RENT CAUSE EVERYTHIIINNNNGGGG ISSSSS REEEENNNNTTTTT!" _Everyone but Slade Sang

After this lovely little song Robin looked up at the sky at saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen since Blackfire and she reminded him of her. So he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Robin! Beastboy!" Slade yelled "Get your ass down here!"

"What?" Robin asked

"Wheres this past years rent that I let slide?" Slade asked

"Let Slide?" Beastboy asked "You said we wouldent have to pay! Remember when you bought this building!"

"And when we were Roomates" Robin added "Remember you used to live the same crappy life we do now"

"Times Change" Slade told them "Robin your looking rather well for a boy who just got off being a Junkie maybe Blackfire dying was good for you it quit your drug problem"

"Shut Up slade" Robin yelled "I loved her!"

"Yeah and look what she did to you" Slade told him "Gave you AIDS and got you hooked on Drugs then left you in this world alone"

"Dude!" Beastboy yelled "Not cool Blackfire was our friend"

"Beastboy your another reason why I'm here" Slade told him "Terra...Tell her not to do her Protest"

"Why would she listen to me?" Beastboy asked "She dumped me 3 weeks ago"

"She got a new man?" Slade asked

"NO!" Beastboy yelled

"Uh-huh sure" Slade replied "What's his name?"

"Raven" Robin and Beastboy both said causing slade to laugh

"Thanks for your support" Beastboy sarcastically told him

"Yeah you expect sympathy from him?" Robin asked him

_"What Happened to Slade? And what happened to his heart?" _Robin sang

_"Well the owner of the building has the right to do with it as he pleases" _Slade sang Back

_"Look Your wasting your time!" Beastboy sang "Were Broke! and you broke your word" _

_"Well there is ONE way you won't have to pay" _Slade sang

"I knew it" Robin answered

_"I'm gonna make you a deal! You wanna produce films and write songs? and be heros you need somewhere to do it! I'm building a cyber arts studio! with Condo's on the top and your welcome to one..." _Slade sang

"What's the catch?" Beastboy asked

_"Just stop Terra's Protest! and you'll have it all!" _Slade added to his song

"What if we don't?" Robin asked "And why can't you just call the cops?"

_"Well you'll see...Or you'll pack" _Slade replied and left

"Great" Beastboy replied "Now what?"

"Well we can't stop Terra" Robin answered "You know how she is"

"Where's Cyborg?" Beastboy asked "He usually has good advice

Back with Cyborg in the Alley

"Oh God..." Cyborg said "I think I'm gonna die"

"Oh my god!" Angel answered "You Ok Honey?"

"Honey?" Cyborg asked

"Yes...Did they take anything?" He asked "Any Money? Or Valuables?"

"No Had none to take" Cyborg replied "Only took my coat"

"I'm Aqualad" Angel said "But everyone just calls me Angel...So It's Angel to you"

"Everyone calls me Cyborg" he replied "So I'm Cyborg"

"Lets go back to my place I'll fix you up" Angel told him "But we have to hurry I have a life support meeting to go to It's for people with AIDS people like me"

"Really?" Cyborg asked "Me too"

"Great Sugar!" Angel giggled "We can go together"

Back with Beastboy and Robin

"Hey Robin" Beastboy asked him

"What?" Robin asked

"I was gonna try to go find Cyborg" Beastboy told him "Wanna come? Maybe after we could get some Pizza?"

"I have no Money" Robin told him "Neither do you"

"Thanks for being so Positive" Beastboy replied sarcastically "So you wanna go?"

"I'll pass" Robin told him

"Fine" Beastboy said "Take your AZT"

Once Beastboy left I knew I felt alone again it's not like I dident wanna go I'm just having a hard time getting over her...Blackfire I loved her and I knew she had a drug problem But I dident care because I knew we could take on the world me and her...Robin and Blackfire

_"One song Glory one song before I go...Glory...One song to leave behind" _Robin sang

I knew I was going to die soon. I knew it was because of Blackfire but I dident care not at this point when you have AIDS what's the point?

_"Find one song one last refrain...Glory...From the pretty boy front man who wasted opritunity" _

Yup that's me I once had it all I was a Hero with kickass moves and all the girls wanted me. Besides that I could sing GREAT. That's how I met Blackfire...Not the singing...The moves...We were enemys and always fighting then one day we realized we could do so much together and that's how we became to be.

_"Find the song song...Before the sunsets...Find Glory beyond the cheap Hero capes Glory yet another empty life dying Glory! From the soul of a young man!" _

Yup that's me too I dreamed of becoming a hero not just loved by one person but by tons. Blackfire believed in me and told me I could do it. Then I got hooked just like her and started spending my money on Drugs and I just couldent quit...Until she died

_"Time Flys! and there is no need to look back on the past! and time Dies! and then theres a point where you don't get anymore!" _

That's the day Blackfire got her test results back she was positve for AIDS and anyone she shared needles with or slept with now has AIDS too...That means me. Blackfire couldent handle it so she ended her life.

"I can't believe she's gone and she left me here...Alone" Robin said to himself

**(Knock knock knock)**

"Beastboy? He's back already? Don't tell me Cyborg and him lost the key" Robin said to himself as he opened the door

_"What cha forget?" _Robin sang

"_Got a Light?" _Starfire sang

_"I know you" _Robin Sang as he gave her his jacket _"Your shivering" _

"_It's nothing Slade turned off my heat" _Starfire sang _"And I'm just a little weak on my feet...Would you light my candle?" _

_Robin Just Stared at her he felt different for the first time in a long time_

"What are you staring at?" She asked "Did I do something wrong?"

_"It's Nothing...Your hair in the moonlight" _Robin Sang "_You look Familar...Can You make it?" _

"_I've only had some mustard today" _Starfire sang "_At least the room stopped spinning anyway..._What?"

"Nothing" Robin replied "It's just...Your smile reminded me of..."

_"I always remind people of..." _Starfire sang _"Who is she?"_

"_She died her name was Blackfire" _Robin sang as starfire blew the candle out

_"It's out again" _Starfire sang "_Sorry about your friend...Would you light my candle?" _

"Well?" Robin asked as he lit it

"Yeah?" Starfire asked "Ouch!"

_"Oh the wax..." _Robin sang

_"It's dripping...I like it between my Brea--" _She started to sing but got cut off

**"FINGERS!" **Robin yelled and blushed _"I figured...Oh well Goodnight" _

**(Knock Knock Knock)**

_"It blew out again?" _Robin asked in a singgy voice

_"No I think that I dropped my stash" _She sang

"Stash.." Robin said "Oh great..."

_"I know I seen you out and about when I used to go out..." _He sang "_Your Candles out"_

"I'm living I had it when I walked in the door! It was pure! is it on the floor?" She asked

"The floor?" He answered

"Yeah the floor" She told him

_"They say that I have the best ass in all of Jump City" _She sang _"Is it true? Your staring again" _

**"NO!"** Robin yelled "That's not what I meant...I mean ya do have a nice...I mean...You look familar"

_"Like your dead Girlfriend?" _She sang

_"Only when you smile...But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else" _Robin sang

_"Do you go to the Catscratch Club? That's where I work I dance!" _Starfire sang

"Yes!" Robin replied "Beastboy and I used to go there all the time! I dident reconize you without the handcuffs!"

_"Why don't you forget the Junk?" He asked "You look like you 14" _

_"I'm 17" _She replied "_But I'm old for my age...I'm just born to be bad!" _

_"I once was born to be bad_" He told her "_I used to shiver like that!" _

_"_I have no heat I told you!" Starfire yelled

"I used to sweat" He told her

"I got a cold" She replied

"I used to be a Junkie" He told her

"I don't do it all the time...Just sometimes I like to feel good"

**"Oh here!" **Robin yelled

"What's that?" She asked

"Candy Bar Wrapper" Robin told her "Beastboy and his chocolate..."

"_Would you like My candle?" _She sang "_Oh what cha do with my candle" _

_"That was my last match and my lighter is broke" _Robin sang

"_Alright so we'll just thank god for the moon..." She sang _

_"Baby it's not the moon at all...So movie producer is filming next door" He sang _

"Cold Hands" She told him

"Your too" She told him "Big Like my Fathers...wanna dance?"

"With you?" he asked

"No with my father" She said with a laugh

"I'm Robin" He told her

"They call me Starfire" and with that she took her smack and Left

"God she's hot" Robin said once she was gone


End file.
